


Acheiving stasis

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “you’re so perfect, and i’m so fucking lucky.” for kaspbrough with bottom bill





	Acheiving stasis

The front door of their apartment opened and in came a dejected boy with his hair hanging into his face, lips bitten red out of frustration and fumbling so much in an attempt to get his shoes off before hitting the carpet that Eddie thought he might just give up and lay down on the floor with his feet still on the tile.

For Bill’s sake, Eddie hoped he’d make it to the couch. Shoes, or no shoes. It was much comfier, and he would know, sitting there with both his feet pulled up onto the cushion, holding the most recent publication of Bill’s saga in his lap while he read to the sound of _Rio Grande_ in the background. “Good date?” asked Eddie, a sympathetic smile on his face.

Bill slumped into the wall, and rubbed long fingers up the side of his nose. Eddie recognized that move. Alleviate the pressure leading up to the tear ducts. Or attempt to, anyway. Push the tears back down. Then Bill blinked his eyes and finally got his second shoe off before promptly throwing himself at the space to Eddie’s side.

“The worst,” he finally mumbled, face buried into Eddie’s thigh, a hand running through his hair - Eddie’s fingers sweeping his hair back from his forehead so he could see Bill’s face. Bill had his eyes closed in the moment, but eventually, he looked up at Eddie, finding his resolve to talk about it, and his eyes were pink.

Eddie frowned in acknowledgement of Bill’s distress, but continued stroking back his hair so that Bill knew he was listening just the same.

“They said the entire last half leaves too many plot holes to count, and recommend that I do entire re-write of the last five chapters at least.”

He’d often spoken about plot holes... How hard it was to tread being vague and allowing the audience to use their imagination, without altogether leaving them feeling like something was missing.

In the past, his outlines had been more detailed, eager to please the publisher. So they got approved, and then he worked chapter by chapter. But management had changed and they wanted to get through outlines faster. Wanted to get through whole books faster.

Now, Bill was left struggling with adapting to the changes. Always one to take a hit as hard as possible. Unable to let go of the things he knew to be true in the past.

Eddie tried to help as much as possible, by offering honest opinions and gentle support. But he wasn’t educated in writing, and the truth was that he held so much bias for Bill’s work it was difficult to see why anyone wouldn’t enjoy what he’d written. Reading fiction was supposed to be fun... Who was going around nitpicking at all of these stories, and why?

Why? Why couldn’t people just enjoy things for what they were or leave them be?

Biting at the inside of his lip, Eddie folded the cover of the book over his page as a bookmark, closed the book, and set it to the side, letting his legs drop to the floor.

Both of his hands were stroking at, and cradling Bill’s head now. One still in his hair, the other cradling his jaw and thumbing at his sunken cheek. “I’m sorry, Billy... You have time. You’ll fix what you can, and they’ll give you time to correct it, or take what they can get.”

“Or default my deal.”

“No,” Eddie said, firm, while he gently pulled Bill up to look at him. Bill rose onto his hands and knees, by Eddie’s guidance, and soon they were eye to eye. “They won’t. Because we’re going to work on it together, until it’s done. And if you need extra help and expertise, we’ll hire someone.”

Bill was silent, eyes searching Eddie’s. There was logic in Eddie’s words, even if it was a hard pill to swallow. Bill held pride in his shoulders, and a part of him would undoubtedly feel as if the book were not his own, if he had outside help. But the story _was_ his. He’d painstakingly brought these characters to life, and they had the blood of tens of people who had already helped Bill in so many other ways.

And yes, the hit to their savings account would be frustrating. Saving up for a house was near impossible these days. To have to lose some of their hard-earned money to pay someone else to do a job Bill had once been capable of doing on his own would be... Devastating, in a way.

But what had to be done, had to be done. No matter how splintering, no matter how hard, Eddie’d be there supporting him. Just as he’d always been.

Taking in a shallow breath through his nose, Bill leaned forward, too tired to agree in word, therefore pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips instead.

Eyes falling closed, Eddie accepted the kiss with gentleness. Accepting the exhaustion, hoping that Bill would lean into him. Let some of it drain. Allow Eddie to give him some of his energy right back.

So he moved his hands down Bill’s neck, to his shoulders, just barely parting his lips in offer. The moment Bill breathed out over his mouth, and then pressed their lips together harder, Eddie knew. Knew he was being given permission to take care of Bill. Let him forget his troubles for a while. Despite the dire urge to either burn his books all up and be done with it, or to begin writing non-stop for the next three weeks, foregoing food and sleep and everything else. He needed a moment. For himself. And he was going to let Eddie give it to him.

Eddie’s hands slipped under Bill’s lapels, and began sliding Bill’s blazer off his shoulders, slipping down his back, then made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, as well. When both were as loose and free as Eddie could get them himself, he pushed at Bill’s center.

Their kiss broke as he rose onto his own knees on the couch, and then attached his warm mouth to Bill’s slender, pale neck, while working open the rest of the buttons. He pulled at Bill’s sleeves until everything fell from his back, to the cushion behind. Then went Bill’s belt, the button and zipper of his jeans.

All while Eddie sucked a bruise into his neck so starkly, prettily in contrast to the tone of his skin that hopefully it’d last up to a few days time. A reminder every time Bill awoke and stood before the mirror when he went to shave, brush his teeth.

With the pants undone, Eddie tentatively slipped his hand down into Bill’s boxers to see how he was doing. Began kissing down over his collar bones, to the divot between them,  biting gently over the slow outward curve of Bill’s peck, and then down to lick over his nipple. Lips circling, and teeth just barely grazing it until the dust-rose colored thing grew hard in his mouth.

He hummed, feeling down the slope of Bill’s cock. Half-hard from being so needy. So utterly and emotionally drained. Anticipation and hope for a freeing experience - thoughtless action and pleasure doing half of Eddie’s job for them.

His hand moved around to cup Bill’s balls instead of touching his half-erection anymore, rolling them as he kissed his way to Bill’s other nipple and gave it the same treatment as before, glowing with the way Bill’s hands roamed over his head and down his shoulders. Thumbs digging into his muscle in such a sweet show of support that Eddie’s heart swelled.

Once both nipples were piqued, red from Eddie’s drawing suction, Eddie sat back slightly, looking Bill in the eyes from under hooded lids, and smiled as he gave Bill’s sack a little squeeze that had his boyfriend’s eyes rolling back and then closed.

He held back a moan as he felt precum drip from the tip of Bill’s cock onto his wrist from where he was holding him. “So fucking perfect Billy,” Eddie said, voice small and warm, nosing at Bill before pressing their lips back together in a short, sweet kiss while his hand drifted beyond to stroke two fingers over his perineum.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he practically whispered against Bill’s mouth. His lashes tickling over Bill’s cheek as he nuzzled his forehead into the prominent bone there, stroking Bill’s sensitive skin lightly until he humped forward, cock fully tenting his boxers, then. “So good... Can you go get ready for me?” Eddie asked, kissing Bill’s chin as his fingers danced along the underside of Bill’s cock, coaxing it out from the confines of his boxers.

Bill moaned at the caress of fabric against the reddened head of his cock, but nodded his head. “Love you. Love you,” he said quickly, awkwardly moving to get his feet to the floor. Reluctant to leave his spot despite Eddie’s encouragement, enjoying, too much, the way Eddie’s fingertip pet the leaking tip of his cock.

Eddie watched with a wholesome grin, holding Bill’s gaze as his boyfriend loosened his pants enough for them to fall to the floor, and then brought his finger and the precum there, up to his mouth.

It was so beautiful, almost ethereal, the way Bill’s cheeks splotched even more pink-magenta at that simple act alone. Eddie stripped off his own shirt, then, having Bill’s undying attention on him. Slid the black sweats down his hips enough to have his cock freed. He watched Bill gulp around nothing, as Eddie took his own, half-erect cock in hand, and gave it a few simple, slow tugs, dry.

He was teasing, putting on a show. Giving Bill’s mind something frivolous and hopefully tantalizing to grasp onto, but it didn’t stop an amused smirk from appearing on his face. “Need help getting ready?”

Bill’s brows rose at first, as he took in the question. “N-no,” he answered finally pulling his eyes away to glance toward their bedroom. “Meet me in there?” he asked, turning back, as he stepped out of his clothes and bent to pick them up.

“Billy,” Eddie said, tone halting, but sweet, “I got it. Just go get ready, okay?”

With an apprehensive, but grateful little smile, Bill straightened out and headed to their en-suite.

Eddie climbed off the couch, sliding his own pants down his legs, before scooping the whole lot up in his arms and carrying them to the hamper in their closet.

The smell of cedar hit Eddie as soon as he walked in, and he felt himself melting just a little bit as he let his senses take over. He loved taking care of Bill, but sometimes it meant shutting out the white noise. Focusing so much that Eddie, himself, forgot to be loose. But while Bill was getting ready, Eddie had a moment to relax and sink into the bliss of what was about to happen. 

He ran his fingers over the little trolley which stood next to the hamper at the back of the closet. It held drawers of everything from lace panties to handcuffs. But after mindlessly looking through all their supplies, shoulders finally settled, and body more at ease, he only ended up trimming his nails, filing them smooth, and then grabbed the bottle of their favorite lube.

While Bill was otherwise occupied, Eddie placed the lube at their bedside, and then moved to the kitchen to wash up and get them both some ice water with lemon and straws, a bowl of near boiling water with a hand-towel in it to soak and cool down until they were done and ready to clean up, and the last half of Bill’s favorite candy bar from the freezer... All set up on a little tray that would fit on the bedside table until they were ready for them.

Eddie was just making certain there was enough space between the bed and the tray to avoid losing any of its contents, when Bill walked out of the bathroom, thin, long cock still mostly hard and jutting up towards his stomach. Swallowing thickly, Eddie reached for his own cock out of habit, giving it another stroke as Bill looked him and the tray over with a fond smile.

It was clear that already, Bill was feeling more more at east than when he’d gotten home. Reminders of love, acts of routine cleanliness, and a promise of an orgasm could do that to a person. Still, Eddie was relieved as Bill climbed onto the bed with a playful gaze.

He crawled closer, until his fingers were curled over the edge of the bed where Eddie stood. And Eddie’s breath was taken away, and just for a moment he forgot what his goal was. Because Bill looking up at him with big, earnest eyes had Eddie frozen. A shocked yelp left his mouth as Bill licked out at the head of Eddie’s cock, and Eddie’s fingers knee-jerked into folding through Bill’s hair. A whine left his throat as Bill sank lower, even without any pressure from Eddie’s hands.

“Baby,” Eddie groaned, eyes closing. “ _Your mouth_ -” was all Eddie could get out. His mouth. Was hot and wet and smooth, and perfect. Just like everything else about Bill.

Bill hummed around him, jaw relaxing, edging to go lower. And as much as Eddie was tempted to let Bill do as much work as he wanted, he couldn’t. Not once he found himself enough to look down at the stressed little indentation of focus between Bill’s brows.

Eddie’s chest grew with a warm, deep inhale, and he gently pulled Bill’s head back and off. Quickly bowing down to kiss the objection off of Bill’s mouth. “I love you,” Eddie told him, big and sincere, their foreheads pressed together. “I’m taking care of you now, okay?” he asked, nodding as he pulled back. Leading Bill’s answer. Bill, of course, nodded right along with him, and let Eddie push him to lie back with ease.

With one pillow slipped beneath Bill’s head, and the other under the small of his back, Eddie climbed up, and between Bill’s legs, bending them up with hands to his ankles. Revealing the whole of his lower half in a sight that had Eddie’s cock twitching. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Eddie told him, reverenced by Bill’s body, even though Eddie knew it, by now, like the back of his hand.

Running his hands up Bill’s legs from his ankles, Eddie braced himself with Bill’s knees, leaning forward to kiss into him. Lick at the seam of his lips, and nip at his lower lip, eventually dropping his hands to the bed so that his shoulders weren’t strained. Cock sliding up right against Bill’s.

The way Bill keened into their kiss sent a pleasant shock through Eddie. His tongue tickled the roof of Bill’s mouth, while Bill wrapped his fingers into Eddie’s hair and desperately tried to hump up into him. But they weren’t ready yet. Wouldn’t be as good as Bill deserved.

So Eddie started to pull back, raising a hand to curl around one of Bill’s and bring it down. Guiding him to let go. Bill’s eyes were imploring, when Eddie focused his gaze, brows tight on his face, and mouth askance. “I know, baby,” Eddie reminded him, squeezing at his hand, before setting it over Bill’s chest. He cupped it there, silently urging Bill to distract himself with light, teasing touches if he wanted. He was going to take care of Bill, and he wouldn’t have to be patient much longer.

Eddie pulled the lube from the second bedside table, and made quick work over pouring the gel into his hands, and getting a fistful of Bill’s cock, while the other slipped down over his balls, and to his hole. Teasing the ring there with the pad of his middle finger while Bill choked out a moan caused by Eddie’s swift, sure strokes.

“E-Eddie...” Bill started his hands clenching the pillow at either side of his head.

“What is it, Billy?” Eddie asked, brow furrowed slightly as he decided on the best angle to get Bill open. Cork-screwed his middle finger in, grinning at the gasp that Bill let out. Surprised Eddie didn’t pause to let him speak. Bill’s legs retracted up higher, tip-toes on the bed spread and heels up to his thighs. Eddie fucked in and out of his hole easily, able to add a second finger before Bill found his voice again.

“What if - what if I don’t wanna write anymore? Or what if - ah - I - I don’t like my publisher anymore?”

Eddie was shocked, grip nearly slipping off of Bill, fingers pausing mid-stroke along his insides. Only for a moment. Just a blink of an eye. The space of a breath. Then he angled his fingers deeper, pushing upward to find Bill’s prostrate. Thumb polishing the head of Bill’s head.

He waited to respond until Bill’s head was being pressed back into the pillow, chin jutting up, and hips shaking from the stimulation. Then gave his simple answer. “Then you won’t write. You won’t work with them anymore...”

Bill let out a heavy breath of air. Having been holding his breath as Eddie stroked repeatedly over his prostrate, and then scissored him open to the point adding a third finger was easy.

“It’s not... It’s not that simple,” Bill said, arguing despite being breathless, torn between sinking down into the pleasure and listening to the running dialog in his head. Telling his employers that he was done, that it wasn’t going to work for him anymore. That he’d have to give his payment back.

Eddie held Bill at the base of his cock, then, just working his fingers in and out, and swiping up, looking at Bill’s pretty, scrunched-up face with half-focus. He knew that financially it’d be strenuous. Put their home-owning plans on the back burner indefinitely. And he very much hated the idea of Bill quitting his story mid-way through, because _it was so good and deserved to be told_.

In the end, though, it really was just that simple. “Billy,” Eddie said quietly, looking at Bill intently, sliding his hand up Bill’s chest to tease at his nipple, while he leaned forward. Enough to catch Bill’s eyes. “If you’re unhappy; it is easy. You have to be happy. I need you to be happy. But if there’s a way we can figure this out where you can have both - your books, and your happiness, we’ll do it. We’ll do anything we can. Your decision doesn’t have to last for ever anyways, right baby?” Eddie asked, finally feeling Bill’s hole relax around him.

He pulled his fingers out, not hesitating to wrap them around his cock, spreading the lube more, as he leaned down to kiss Bill’s mouth again. Didn’t stop kissing him until after he’d angled his cock at Bill’s red, slick hole, and slowly thrust in, all the way to the base, Bill’s balls sat right above his cock.

When he ended their kiss, they were both panting, and Eddie’s hands were now both making a mess of the sheets below them, as he remained seated deep inside Bill. “You overthink things, Bill. You know you do. But that’s what you have me for. Gonna make it as easy for you as I can; I promise.”

Bill bit into his lip, hands still fisted into the pillow.

The silence between them lasted only a moment. A moment that felt like an eternity, but a moment nonetheless. In which they looked deeply into each other’s eyes and years of reassurance and promise was exchanged. Faith and devotion and a deep, never-ending ache and need to make it through anything and everything together.

Then Bill’s hands were shooting up and pulling Eddie’s mouth back to his, both their eyes falling closed as they kissed passionately, tongues tickling, teeth nibbling, lips trailing askew with wet kisses over cheeks. The second it began, Eddie was pulling out, and thrusting back into Bill. Deep and slow at first. Making him feel every drag of Eddie’s cock along his sensitive insides.

As Eddie found a rhythm, more steady and sustainable, he moved to brace one hand, tucked just under Bill’s shoulder, and brought the other between them. Stroking at Bill without reserve. Causing Bill’s stomach, and everything else to tighten up. No need to go fast, no need to go slow. Itching for what they wanted when they wanted. And Eddie wanted to hear Bill moaning uncontrollably. Whining and mewling against him until he couldn’t kiss anymore.

It wasn’t long before Eddie’s head was buried against Bill’s collarbone, instead, as they both panted into each other, climaxes nearing. Bill’s hands still on Eddie’s scalp, along the side of his neck as he thrust back onto Eddie’s cock, and up into Eddie’s hand. Chasing the coiling, honeyed feeling that would lead to his orgasm.

“C’mon baby,” Eddie panted, kissing up Bill’s flushing chest. His balls were heavy and tight and his brow was knitted holding back his orgasm. Waiting for Bill to cum hot and sweet over his hand. Eddie bowed his head, taking Bill’s nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly before biting into it, and that was it.

Bill’s hips pistoned up, and a second later aqueous cum was pooling into his bellybutton, cascading over Eddie’s knuckles as his insides squeezed tight around Eddie. “Oh - oh fuck - Fuck, Eddie, _baby_!”

A punched-out groan erupted from deep within Eddie’s chest as he released Bill’s chest from his mouth, forehead tipping down harder, as he slammed his hips into Bill’s and felt his orgasm rip through him, stuttering little sounds falling from his mouth after as he released. Warm and slick into Bill’s hole, hips stalling and starting again for several moments after before he finally collapsed, with Bill’s arms coming to rest over his shoulders loosely.

Eddie nuzzled into the warmth of Bill’s chest, content to remain where he was jut for another minute. Then he’d clean them up, and pull Bill’s back to his chest, and hopefully rest.

He smirked, thinking he could already hear the steady breathing of Bill from above him.


End file.
